Jealous (HunHan Ver)
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Just a little story about the jealous Luhan. HunHan/ Remake/ for Event 'HunHan April Passion'/


Jealous

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Hangeng, Heechul, de el el

Pairing: SehunHan

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, a little bit Comedy maybe -_-

Rate: T

Lenght: Oneshot

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja**

**A/N:**

**Bukan ff baru. Ini remake dari ff Liyya yang cast aseli-nya tuh 'KrisHan', dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini. Mungkin banyak dari readers yang Luhan-stan udah baca ini. Jadi Liyya minta maaf karena ini bukan ff baru untuk kalian. Dan buat HHS yang belom baca versi KrisHan-nya, monggo dibaca yang versi HunHan ajah.**

**Liyya gak tau apa ff ini boleh ikutan Event ato enggak. Kalau emang ada yang terganggu n ngerasa ff ini g boleh ikutan Event, Liyya bakal cabut kok. Tenang ajah. Yang jelas, Liyya cuma pengen memeriahkan Event sekaligus ngerayain -belated- birthday-nya OhSe XD**

**Happy Belated Birthday, Oh Sehun!^^**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

Beberapa hari ini, rumah keluarga Tan terlihat sepi. Tidak ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran ringan yang biasa dilakukan oleh kedua kakak beradik yang tinggal di sana. Tan Luhan dan Tan Baekhyun. Tidak ada omelan dari sang adik, Baekhyun, yang mengadu pada sang Appa, Tan Hangeng, karena privasi bersama sang kekasih selalu diganggu oleh kakaknya. Apalagi kehebohan di dapur saat si kakak membantu -lebih tepatnya mengganggu- Ibu mereka, Tan Heechul yang sedang memasak. Hanya sesekali saja akan terdengar teriakan-teriakan kesal dari kamar sang kakak, Luhan.

Kenapa bisa begitu sepi?

Simply karena memang pada dasarnya, semua sumber keramaian dari rumah itu ada pada Luhan. Luhan yang usil, Luhan yang ceria, Luhan yang suka mengganggu Eommanya, dan Luhan yang selama beberapa hari ini berubah menjadi sangat diam dan hanya merengut kesal di dalam kamarnya sambil sesekali berteriak frustasi karena seseorang. Meski sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih rusuh dari pada Luhan, tapi jika sang kakak sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini, dia pun ikut mati gaya.

"DASAR CADEL JELEEEEEEK!" — satu dari sekian banyak teriakan kecil Luhan.

"NAMJA PPABOOOOOOO!" — teriakan lainnya.

"UUURRRGGGHHH! MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"

Teriakan-teriakan sejenis terus terdengar dari kamar Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja suatu hari, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, 'the cheerful Luhan' berubah menjadi 'the sulking Luhan' seperti itu. Membuat seisi rumah ikut frustasi karenanya.

"YAAAAK! HYUNG! BERHENTI BERTERIAK! KAU MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASI BELAJARKU TAUUUU!" — Tan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu, mengingat kalau pada kenyataannya apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini bukan sebuah buku melainkan ponsel kesayangan penghubung hatinya dengan Chanyeol, pria dengan telinga unik yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Hanya saja, dia bosan mendengar teriakan yang sama terus-menerus, selama berhari-hari. Dia juga bosan karena tidak ada teman bertengkar. Lagi pula dia juga merasa bosan sendiri dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi hampir seperti kuburan.

"Luhannie! Lulu! Xiao Lu! Sayang, kau sudah makan? Eomma memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, sayang. Turunlah! Kau belum makan dari siang." — Tan Heechul.

Yaaah, dimana-mana yang namanya orang tua pasti mengkhawatirkan anaknya, terutama sang Ibu. Dan Heechul pun tidak terkecuali. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika anaknya terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama satu minggu ini? Anaknya itu, tidak berbicara apa-apa saat sarapan. Dia juga tidak menjawab jika ditanya. Hanya menatap sarapannya dingin dan memakannya dalam diam. Membuat suasana sarapan yang biasanya ceria menjadi mencekam karena akhirnya ketiga yang lainnya pun juga ikut bungkam. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara ketukan sendok, garpu dan piring yang saling beradu. Dan begitu pulang dari sekolah, dia akan langsung naik dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Menutup akses bagi siapapun untuk masuk.

"Luhan-ah! Pertandingan bolanya akan segera dimulai loh! Kau tidak ingin melihatnya bersama Babamu tersayang ini?" — Kali ini giliran sang ayah a.k.a Tan Hangeng yang mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan. Bujukan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari istri dan anak bungsunya. Tatapan yang mengatakan 'kau serius mau membuat Luhan keluar dengan ajakan seperti itu?', yang dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa dosa 'Luhan kan paling suka bola dan aku!' dari Hangeng.

Sepertinya, dari ketiga orang tersebut, Hangeng lah yang paling frustasi. Harus mendengar ocehan sang istri yang mengkhawatirkan putra sulungnya setiap hari. Terus-terusan memintanya untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Luhan. Tch! Apa-apaan itu 'dari hati ke hati'? Memangnya dia kira ini acara talk show! Lagi pula, bukannya kalau urusan seperti itu merupakan keahlian Heechul? Kalau istrinya saja gagal untuk mengajak Luhan berbicara, apalagi dia.

Dia juga harus mendengar kicauan putra bungsunya yang tidak berhenti mengeluh karena kehilangan teman bertengkarnya. Like, What the Hell! Siapa yang merasa sedih karena kehilangan teman bertengkar yang selalu menjahilinya? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang? Hhhhh. Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Apa anak muda jaman sekarang memang seperti ini?

Dan di atas segalanya, dia sendiri juga kehilangan temannya. Dia yang harus bergadang sendirian untuk menyaksikan pertandingan bola favoritnya, karena biasanya dia akan melakukannya dengan Luhan. Dia juga kehilangan 'partner in crime' nya untuk memakan ramyun tengah malam sambil menonton bola. Karena Heechul sangat melarang mereka memakan ramyun, apalagi tengah malam.

'Itu tidak Sehat!' ucap Heechul saat itu. Ketika dia memergoki Luhan dan Hangeng yang tengah asik dengan ramyun dan pertandingan bola yang sedang berlangsung, hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya di belakang mereka. Alhasil, dua jitakan manis dan sayang masing-masing langsung mendarat di kepala ayah dan anak itu yang kemudian disusul dengan 'KulTiM' dari Heechul mengenai buruknya 'junk food' bagi kesehatan. Kuliah Tiga puluh Menit. Tapi siapa yang perduli? Mereka tetap akan membeli beberapa bungkus ramyun saat menjemput Luhan dan Baekhyun dari sekolah dan menyembunyikannya di antara buku-buku sekolah Luhan di dalam backpack nya.

Apa Baekhyun si 'Tukang Ngadu' itu tidak mengadukan mereka pada Heechul? Tch! Itu sih urusan gampang. Tinggal belikan sepaket _eyeliner_ dan dijamin dia akan langsung bungkam. Cih cih ciiiih! Benar-benar murah, pikir Hangeng.

"HUWEEEEE! SEHUN JELEEEEK! AKU BENCIIII!" Luhan kembali berteriak. Membuat ketiga orang yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya saling menatap horor dan mendesah pelan. Sepertinya apapun usaha mereka, Luhan akan tetap bertapa di kamarnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Luhan yang ceria bisa berubah seperti orang frustasi begini? Siapa juga 'namja pabbo' serta si 'cadel' yang sempat disebut-sebut oleh Luhan dalam teriakan merdunya? Dan Sehun?

Luhan terus merutuki Sehun sambil mencoret-coret foto ukuran jumbo Sehun yang terpajang di kamarnya. Membuat wajah yang sebelumnya bisa dibilang amat sangat tampan bak perpaduan antara Brad Pitt dan Tom Cruise menjadi amburadul. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, Luhan dengan senang hati sedang menambahkan jenggot tebal pada bagian dagu Sehun, mengkopi bentuk jenggotnya 'Osama bin Laden'. Dan jangan lupakan kumis yang bahkan mengalahkan kumisnya 'Pak Raden'. Dia juga dengan semangat 45 yang menggelora menambahkan penutup mata milik 'Kapten Hook' pada mata sebelah kanan Sehun di foto tersebut. Sebuah tompel besar di pipi kirinya menambah kesan sempurna pada foto itu.

Dengan senyuman merekah, Luhan kemudian mengangkat foto tersebut. Mengagumi maha karya-nya yang amat sangat sempurna. Oh, seandainya saja si pemilik wajah mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan, Luhan pasti tidak akan selamat. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Setidaknya dengan begini, sedikit kekesalannya bisa terlampiaskan.

Tentu saja, siapa pun akan merasa kesal jika mengalami nasib yang sama dengan yang sedang Luhan alami saat ini.

Pertama. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut. Terakhir kali Sehun mengunjunginya adalah saat apel rutinan setiap malam Minggu. Dan guess what! Tadi malam (malam Minggu), Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, bahkan tidak di _inbox _ ponselnya sekali pun.

Kedua. Ada gosip tak sedap yang beredar di area sekolah. Gosip tentang kedekatan Sehun dengan murid baru pindahan dari China. Luhan dan Sehun memang belajar di sekolah yang sama. Namun mereka berbeda kelas, karena kekasihnya itu berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Dan itu membuat mereka jarang bertemu bahkan di sekolah sekali pun. Thanks to kebijakan sekolah yang menempatkan kelas-kelas di gedung yang berbeda sesuai dengan tingkatan mereka. Tentu saja mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari. Mereka bertemu saat jam makan siang di kantin, dan terkadang saat pulang dan pergi sekolah jika Sehun beralih profesi menjadi supir pribadi Luhan.

Sebenarnya, untuk kasus yang kedua ini, Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. _The fact is_, ini bukan kali pertama Sehun digosipkan dekat dengan seseorang. Yeah, saat kau berpacaran dengan orang paling tenar dan tampan seantero sekolah, kau memang harus mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi gosip-gosip murahan seperti itu. Namun tetap saja, kali ini Luhan merasa sedikit was-was dalam hati.

Ketiga. Bukankah tadi dikatakan kalau Sehun dan Luhan hanya bertemu saat jam makan siang di kantin? Luhan terlalu terbiasa dengan Sehun yang memperlakukannya seperti _'Princess'_. Setiap harinya, Sehun akan menjemputnya ke kelasnya untuk kemudian makan siang bersama di kantin. Jadi, ketika Sehun tidak menjemputnya, Luhan juga tidak bergerak ke kantin. Dan itu juga sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu. Tepat saat -katanya- murid baru itu menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah Luhan. 1 hari sebelum gosip murahan itu beredar.

Dan inilah yang membuat Luhan merasa tak enak hati menghadapi gosip yang sempat menyapa telinganya beberapa hari ini. Karena, jika biasanya Sehun akan langsung menyangkal gosip-gosip tentang dirinya agar Luhan tidak berprasangka buruk, kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Belum lagi embel-embel gosip yang mengatakan kalau Sehun dan murid baru itu sering terlihat bersama di kantin sekolah.

_Karena itukah Sehun tidak pernah mengajaknya ke kantin lagi?_

Keempat. Ini yang paling buruk. Bayangkan! Sudah satu minggu juga dia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari Sehun. _No SMS. Not even a single call_. Apalagi bertatap muka. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada konfirmasi apapun dari Sehun mengenai gosip yang beredar luas di sekolah mereka. Sehun seperti hilang begitu saja dari peredaran. Membuat Luhan semakin dan semakin kesal.

Mengapa tidak Luhan saja yang berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Sehun?

Jangan ditanya!

Luhan sudah berusaha menghubungi Sehun. Mengiriminya ratusan SMS. Menelfonnya. Namun hasilnya NIHIL. Sehun seperti hilang dari peradaban. Tidak ada SMS yang dibalas, apalagi panggilan yang dijawab. Bahkan Luhan nekat menelfon ke nomor rumah Sehun yang langsung disambut manis oleh Jongdae, salah satu pembantu di kediaman Oh, yang dengan innocentnya mengatakan **'Tuan Muda sedang keluar bersama pacarnya!'**.

What The Hell!

Pacar Sehun itu kan Luhan! Mengapa bisa Sehun keluar dengan pacarnya saat Luhan ada di sini dan tengah bertapa di kamar nyamannya?! Apa itu berarti gosip kali ini bukan sekedar gosip?

Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar tawa nista yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongdae di seberang sana saat Luhan memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan perasaan dongkol. Sepertinya Luhan lupa kalau Jongdae memiliki predikat '_Troll_' sebagai nama tengahnya.

GREAT! Kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. Hasil dari bersemedi di kamarnya selama seminggu memberi pencerahan pada Luhan. Oke! Kalau itu maunya Sehun. Kalau dia tetap akan mengabaikannya seperti ini, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia juga akan mengabaikan Sehun kalau Sehun mencarinya, menelfonnya, atau mengiriminya SMS. Mata dibalas dengan mata. Dia akan membuat Sehun bersujud minta maaf padanya karena telah berani mengabaikannya. '_Two can play the game, Oh Sehun_!' batin Luhan berapi-api. Namun sejurus kemudian—

"HUWEEEEEEEEE! DASAR ALBINO JELEEEEKKK!"

Teriakan frustasi itu kembali terdengar, membuat ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan memutar bola mata mereka malas dan meyerah untuk membujuk Luhan. pada akhirnya, mereka pun memilih untuk berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing, kecuali Hangeng yang berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton pertandingan bola. Meratapi nasibnya yang harus bergadang.

SENDIRIAN.

**~O.O~**

Pagi yang cerah. Meski kediaman keluarga Tan Hangeng jauh dari kata 'cerah', setiap penghuni rumah tetap menjalani aktifitasnya masing-masing seperti biasa. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan Luhan hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat lebih santai. Tidak terlalu kusut seperti biasanya. Suasana sarapan pagi, masih senyap seperti biasanya, sampai suara Luhan memecah keheningan pagi mereka.

"Eomma! Apa aku ini membosankan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Heechul menghentikan makannya. Hangeng dan Baekhyun juga menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan beralih menatap Luhan dengan posisi mulut menganga dan sendok makan yang berhenti tepat di depan wajah mereka. Ini kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan di meja makan selama seminggu ini selain 'Aku selesai!' atau 'Aku sudah kenyang!'. Tentu saja mereka sedikit errrrrmmm, kaget, mungkin?

"Eh? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Heechul mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Luhan dan dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Hanya bertanya, Eomma!" jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Heechul.

"Hhhh, tentu saja anak Eomma tidak membosankan. Justru saat Luhannie tidak ada, akan terasa membosankan." Heechul tersenyum pada anaknya. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tch!" Baekhyun mendecih pelan mendengar pertanyan itu. "Eomma! Apa perlu ditanyakan lagi? Setiap hari yang terdengar dari kamar si Baebie itu hanya makian yang ditujukan kepada Sehun. Aeeey, aku Saja sampai merasa kasihan pada makhluk albi— Awwwww!"

Rentetan kalimat dari si magnae ember bernama lengkap Tan Baekhyun itu pun berganti dengan jeritan kesakitan akibat jitakan cinta dari sang Appa, Hangeng, yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun ingin protes atas ketidak adilan yang dilakukan Hangeng padanya, namun langsung bungkam saat dia melihat Hangeng sedang memegang garpu di tangannya dan menatapnya tajam dengan senyum manis namun mengerikannya.

Glekk. Namja manis itu kembali menatap piringnya dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"_Honey_! Apa kau dan Sehun sedang bertengkar?" Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang seketika langsung berubah menjadi tatapan sayang dan bertanya dengan suara manisnya.

'Cih! Dasar Baba bermuka dua!' desis Baekhyun.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tan Baekhyun?!" tanya Hangeng dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Eh? Ah! Spagettinya enak sekali Eomma! Masakan Eomma memang yang terbaik! Hehehe," jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran manisnya.

Heechul menatap malas pada suami dan anak bungsunya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Eomma tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, sayang! Tapi kita semua mengenal Sehun! Pasti ada alasan di balik semuanya. Jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Arrasseo!" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman pertama sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin Eomma benar. Pasti ada alasan.

**~O.O~**

"LUHANNIEEEEE!" Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu saat suara cempreng melengking itu menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas. Walaupun telinganya terasa sakit karena terlalu sering mendengar teriakan nyaring tersebut, tapi Luhan tidak keberatan. Karena dia menyayangi sahabatnya.

"Kyungie-yaaa!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya cengo. Seperti baru melihat hantu. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Apa dia terihat seseram itu di mata Kyungsoo hari ini?

"Luhannie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya memutar-mutar tubuh Luhan tak jelas dan menyentuh kening Luhan. "Aneh. Kau tidak panas!" ucapnya bingung.

"Yaaaak! Tentu saja aku tidak panas! Aku kan memang tidak sedang sakit. Lagi pula, mengapa kau menatapku seperti sedang melihat hantu?!" ucap Luhan sewot.

"Yaaakkk! Kau! Apa kau benar-benar Tan Luhan, temanku? Kau apakan sahabatku, eoh? Kembalikan Luhannie!" tukas Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapatkan sentilan persahabatan(?) dari Luhan di jidat manisnya.

"Awwwww!" Kyungsoo mengusap jidatnya yang terasa panas. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan. "Aigooooo! Syukurlah Luhannie sudah kembali seperti dulu! Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian seminggu ini. Kau ada di sini, namun aku merasa seperti sedang bersama mayat hidup. Kau benar-benar seperti zombie minggu kemarin!" ujarnya lebay.

"Tch! Dasar lebay!" cibir Luhan namun Kyungsoo bertindak seolah tidak mendengar cibiran itu dan merangkul pundak Luhan. "_L__ove you too_, chingu yaaa!" ucapnya senang.

"Jadi, apakah perang dunia telah berakhir?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Apakah Sehun sudah menghubungimu? Kalian sudah baikan, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan kembali mengerutkan wajahnya saat nama Sehun disebut. Dan Kyungsoo menggigit pelan lidahnya karena sepertinya dia telah salah bicara.

"Errmmmm, sepertinya belum!" Kyungsoo menyimpulkan. "Well, lupakan makhluk albino yang telah dengan seenak jidatnya mengabaikanmu itu! Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tersenyum tadi, jadi kau tidak boleh merengut lagi!" tegasnya. "Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang hari ini, bagaimana? Katanya sedang ada rapat guru sekarang, dan entah sampai kapan. Jadi kita punya banyak waktu kosong!" ajak Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Luhan.

"Nah! Begitu dong! Ini baru namanya Tan Luhan, my _bestfriend_!" tukas Kyungsoo bangga. "Kau ingin mel—"

"YAAAAA! SEMUANYAAAA! BERITA BESAR! BERITA BESAR!" pertanyaan Kyungsoo terpotong saat seseorang dengan suara sengau itu berteriak di depan kelas. "Kalian tahu tidak? Ternyata gosip yang telah beredar selama seminggu di sekolah kita bukan sekedar gossip, saudara-saudara! _The School Prince_, Oh Sehun, dengan murid pindahan itu!"

Siiing

Suasana kelas langsung berubah hening karena aura gelap yang berasal dari bangku Luhan. Namun sepertinya, si pembawa berita sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia justru mengira keheningan itu terjadi karena tingginya antusiasme teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mendengarkan berita hangat yang baru saja ia peroleh tadi. Dia pun tersenyum -sangat- lebar dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Si murid pindahan itu turun dari mobil sportnya Sehun. Mereka bahkan langsung bergandengan tangan saat keluar dari parkiran menuju ke ke—las!"

Suara penuh semangat itu berubah menjadi sangat pelan dan lirih begitu matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang, baru disadarinya, ternyata ada di dalam kelas. Duduk di kursinya dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan terkepal di atas meja. Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Satu kata lagi dan kau bisa mengucapkan good bye pada lidahmu!'.

Glekk

Murid ber-name tag Kim Jongin itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tatapan Kyungsoo. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Melihat teman-temannya yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan dan prihatin. 'Pantas saja suasana menjadi hening begitu nama Sehun ku sebut tadi. Dasar teman-teman tidak setia kawan!' batinnya miris.

"Errm... umm... eehhmm... _well__._ Se-per-ti-nya a-aku ha-rus pergi sekarang." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-annyeong!" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan kemudian membalikkan langkahnya dan bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Karena—

"YAAAAKKK! KIM JONGIN! MAU KEMANA KAUUU! KEMBALI KE SINIII!" Seisi kelas sontak menutup telinga mereka saat suara 8 oktaf itu menggelegar, kecuali Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"AMPUN KYUNGSOO-YAAA! AKU TIDAK SENGAJAAAA!" teriak Jongin yang sudah lari terbirit-birit demi menghindari amukan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap untuk mengejarnya.

Grebb

Luhan menahan langkah Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "Biarkan saja!" ucapnya singkat. Dia tahu kalau Jongin tidak bermaksud koar-koar di depannya. Dia yakin kalau Jongin tidak mengetahui keberadaannya di kelas tadi.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan nafasnya kesal kemudian kembali duduk di samping Luhan. 'Awas saja kau Kim Jongin! Berani membuat Luhannie yang sudah tersenyum kembali murung. Aku akan menghajarmu nanti!' batinnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu? kau terlihat seperti ahjussie mesum yang sedang mengincar mangsanya!" tegur Luhan saat melihat seringaian aneh di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tch! Kalau ahjussie nya manis seperti ku, tidak perlu mengincar pun, mangsa itu pasti akan datang sendiri!" tukas Kyungsoo PeDe. Luhan langsung bersikap layaknya orang yang ingin muntah begitu mendengar statement over PeDe Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

"Luhannie! Aku lapar. Temani aku ke kantin, ne!" pintanya. Luhan terlihat menimbang sebentar. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah ke kantin jika Sehun tidak menjemputnya. Seminggu kemarin pun begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki nya ke kantin sekolah. Bukan hanya karena Sehun yang tidak mengajaknya. Dia punya satu alasan lagi. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menolak ajakan Kyungsoo. 'Uuurrrgghhh!' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian mengangguk setuju.

_To hel with Sehun!_

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke kantin! Aku sangat merindukan masakannya Xiumin Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo senang.

Luhan mencibir. "Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku tidak ke kantin!"

Xiumin adalah salah satu dari sekian penjual yang menjajakan masakan mereka di kantin sekolah. Salah satu yang paling digandrungi juga. Selain karena masakannya yang memang sangat nikmat, Xiumin juga sangat ramah. Murid-murid memanggilnya Hyung/Oppa karena memang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Hanya 3 tahun.

Ddrrrt ddrrtt

Luhan membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya sambil terus berjalan di samping Kyungsoo. 1 pesan dari 'Dongsaeng Pabbo'.

_**.**_

_**Oiiii! Tan Barbie! Baba menghubungimu tidak?**__**?**_

.

Tch! Luhan berdecih pelan saat membaca isi pesan dari adiknya. Dengan cepat, jari-jari manisnya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk adikknya.

_**.**_

_**Heh! **__**Cabe kurang pedas!**__** Aniyo. Wae?**_

_**.**_

_**From: Dongsaeng Pabbo**_

_**Tch!**__** Dasar Barbie!**_

_**Baba**__** bilang dia tidak sempat ke sekolahmu nanti, jadi kalau kau ingin pulang bersama, kau harus ke sekolahku dulu**__** :P**_

.

'Uuurrrggghhh! Baba selalu begitu. Lihat saja, nanti akan ku adukan pada Eomma!' batin Luhan kesal.

_**.**_

_**To: Dongsaeng Pabbo**_

_**Tch! Whatever you say, **__**Bacon**__**!**__** Bilang pada Baba, aku akan ke sana nanti.**_

.

Balas Luhan kesal.

_**.**_

_**From: Dongsaeng Pabbo**_

_**Ohoooo! Memangnya kau kemari naik apa nanti? Kau kan masih dalam suasana berkabung dengan si Albino! :P**_

.

Haiiiissshhh! Luhan semakin dongkol membaca isi pesan itu. Dia tidak butuh satu orang lagi untuk kembali mengingatkannya tentang masalah itu.

Brukk

Sepertinya Luhan terlalu asik dengan ponselnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang berhenti dengan tiba-tiba tepat di pintu masuk kantin, dan akhirnya jidat mulusnya berhasil mencium tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Yaaak! Do Kyungsoo! Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang dong!" sewot Luhan sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Errrm, Luhannie! Sepertinya aku tidak jadi lapar. Kita kembali ke kelas saja, ne!" ajak Kyungsoo, mengabaikan omelan kesal Luhan. Suaranya terdengar gugup, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia juga masih berdiri tepat di tengah pintu masuk.

"Eh? Mengapa begitu? Shireo! Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan, Kyungie! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau merindukan masakan Xiumin Hyung?" tolak Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Aigoo! Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Luhan tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sekarang! Pikirnya saat mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja dia saksikan.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR Matematika yang diberikan Kang Seonsaeng-nim minggu lalu, Luhannie! Kau tahu kan kalau beliau itu sangat kejam dan tidak mentoleransi adanya murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR nya." jelas Kyungsoo tidak kehabisan akal. "Kita kembali ke sini setelah aku mengerjakan PR-ku, ne!" bujuk Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menurut, Luhan justru semakin mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar alasan Kyungsoo. Pasti ada yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo darinya.

"Yaaak! FYI (_For Your Information_), Do Kyungsoo! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hari ini ada rapat guru. Jadi kelas kita kosong. Berarti tidak akan ada guru yang masuk. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang menagih PR!" ucap Luhan. "Dan yang terpenting! Hari ini kita TIDAK ADA pelajaran Matematika!" lanjutnya.

_What?_

Kyungsoo cengo saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Aiiiihhhh, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan apa yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikatakannya pada Luhan. Kyungsoo baru akan memberikan alasan selanjutnya saat Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya? Baguslah! Sekarang minggir karena aku mau masuk ke dalam dan kau menghalangi jalanku, Kyungsoo-ah!" ucap Luhan sembari menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo agar dia bisa masuk. "Sebenarnya kau ini menutupi apa sih? Apa kau lupa? Tinggi badanmu beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku, jadi tidak ada gunanya kau berdiri di depanku seperti itu!"

"Luhannie an—dwae"

Terlambat. Karena Luhan sudah melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang berdiri kaku dan pandangan matanya yang menatap pada salah satu meja yang berada jauh di dalam kantin yang sangat luas itu membuktikannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan nafasnya mulai tak teratur menahan amarah, atau air mata?

'Aiiisshh! Aku bilang juga apa! Sebaiknya kita kembali nanti saja!' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di depannya. Kembali mencoba menghalangi pandangan mata Luhan dari pemandangan sang Prince School bernama Oh Sehun, yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai kekasih Luhan, sedang berduaan dengan seorang namja manis bermata panda di sana. Mereka berdua juga terlihat sangat, errmmm, mesra. Terbukti dari Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengusap-usap kepala namja manis itu dan sekali-kali akan memberikan senyum mautnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar dan menutup matanya. Menekan amarahnya. Akan sangat tidak elit jika dia tiba-tiba mengamuk di dalam kantin dan mengagetkan seluruh penghuninya. Lebih tidak elit lagi kalau sampai Sehun melihatnya yang sedang mengamuk di kantin layaknya seseorang yang sedang '_jealous_' saat melihat kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain.

Tunggu tunggu! Apa tadi dia bilang?

_Jealous?_

_HELL NO!_

Luhan tidak _JEALOUS_. Dia hanya kesal. Catat itu! Hanya KESAL.

"Luhannie! Sebaiknya kita—"

Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Luhan sudah terlebih dulu berbalik meninggalkan kantin dengan amarah yang telah di ubun-ubun. Dia hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali menatap Sehun yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan tadi sebelum kemudian berlari untuk menyusul Luhan. 'Bisa gawat kalau Luhan mengamuk di dalam kelas!' pikirnya.

"Luhannie!" panggilnya saat melihat Luhan sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja. "Luhannie!" panggilnya lagi saat tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Luhan.

Grebb

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti seketika karena Kyungsoo memegang erat lengan kanannya. Walaupun dia sedang kesal saat ini, dia cukup sadar untuk tidak menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie! Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dulu. Mungkin mereka hanya teman biasa. Mungkin kau hanya salah paham. Jangan terbawa api cemburu!" tutur Kyungsoo pelan berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Meskipun dia tidak yakin kalau akan berhasil. Karena jujur, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau Sehun dan namja manis tadi hanya teman biasa. Sehun tidak pernah seramah itu pada orang lain selain Luhan. Bahkan tidak pada dirinya yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat dekat Luhan.

"_Don't be kidding me_, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tahu sendiri Sehun itu seperti apa! Dia tidak mungkin bersikap se-intim itu dengan 'teman biasa'! Memangnya, dia pernah tersenyum semanis itu padamu?" Luhan mencoba menahan emosinya. Dia tidak boleh melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Dan catat satu hal! Aku TIDAK CEMBURU! Aku hanya kesal padanya! Kalau dia memang menyukai orang lain, dia bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami baik-baik, kan? Tidak perlu berselingkuh dan bersikap sok manis pada namja itu di belakangku. Tch! Bahkan dia melakukannya di tempat umum!" lanjutnya, membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Jelas-jelas kalau Luhan itu sedang cemburu!

"Luhannie!" cobanya lagi, lebih lembut kali ini. "Justru karena aku kenal Sehun dengan baik, makanya aku berkata seperti ini. Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan dulu. Tanya baik-baik padanya. Dia pasti punya alasan kan?"

Luhan mendengus mendengar saran Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kau pikir apa yang aku coba lakukan selama seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi, bagaimana aku bisa menanyakan padanya? Lagipula, punya alasan sekali pun, bukan berarti dia bisa selingkuh seenak jidatnya!" sangkal Luhan.

"Hhhhhh" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Perkataan Luhan ada benarnya. "Kalau begitu, kau hampiri saja dia ke kelasnya!" usulnya lagi.

"_And what_? Mempermalukan diriku sendiri? _NO WAY!_" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kau bisa bicara baik-baik tanpa harus mempermalukan dirimu, Luhannie!" ujarnya lagi, masih mencoba membujuk Luhan.

"Maldo Andwae! Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah jeleknya lagi!" tukas Luhan. "Biar saja! Kalau dia tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku yang akan mengakhirinya!" lanjutnya kemudian menyampirkan ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Luhannie?"

"Aku mau pulang saja. Dan mungkin aku akan absen untuk sementara. Menghirup udara di sekolah yang sama dengan 'makhluk albino' itu rasanya membuatku sesak!" jawabnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, oke!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari kelas. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Luhan.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Untung saja semua kelas sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia akan langsung kena detention sepulang sekolah yang akan menambah kesempurnaan hari buruknya. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"Baba! Jemput aku sekarang!"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Baba harus segera menjemputku sekarang!" ucapnya kesal.

"..."

"Arrasseo! Kalau begitu, tidak perlu kemari. Nanti Luhan akan bilang pada Eomma kalau Baba sering mengajakku makan ramen tengah malam!" ancamnya. Sebenarnya justru dialah yang selalu mengajak Hangeng melakukan itu. Tapi dengan mata rusa-nya, Eomma pasti akan lebih percaya padanya dari pada Hangeng.

"..."

"Geurae! 10 menit. Kalau Baba tidak tepat waktu, Luhan benar-benar akan mengatakannya pada Eomma!" jawabnya sambil menyeringai manis. Siapa sangka kalau ancamannya berhasil. Baba memang paling takut pada Eomma. Hohohoho.

Namun wajahnya kembali cemberut saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Baru hari ini dia memutuskan untuk percaya dan menunggu Sehun menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia sudah dihadapkan dengan pemandangan tak sedap yang membuat semua niat baiknya menguar. Luhan kembali melirik ponselnya dan mengetikkan 2 kata di kotak pesan kemudian mengirimnya pada Sehun dan kembali berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

_**KITA PUTUS!**_

**~O.O~**

"Xie xie, Sehunnie!" ucap namja manis itu saat Sehun menghentikan mobil Sportnya di depan rumah.

"Aeeeyy, tidak perlu seperti itu, Tao! Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk membawamu jalan-jalan sampai kekasihmu kembali ke Seoul," jawab Sehun membuat namja manis yang bernama Tao itu tersipu.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku harus berterima kasih. Karena sudah menemaniku satu minggu ini!" ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Tao. "Baiklah! Yang penting kau senang!" ucapnya.

Tao adalah sepupu Sehun. Anak dari Pamannya yang tinggal di Beijing. Dia pindah ke Korea untuk bersekolah di sana. Selain untuk sekolah, Tao ke Korea juga untuk menemui pacarnya, Kris. Karena ternyata Kris justru sedang mengikuti pertandinan basket antar sekolah di Busan, jadi Appa meminta Sehun untuk menemani sepupunya itu sampai Kris datang. Sekaligus bermaksud agar kedua saudara itu menjadi lebih dekat dan saling mengenal.

Tentu saja Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah, awalnya. Satu minggu menemani Tao berarti satu minggu tanpa Xiao Lu nya. Cih cih cih! MALDO ANDWAE!

Namun dia langsung bungkam seketika saat Appa mengancam akan memblokir semua kartu kredit yang ia pakai, menyita mobil Sport merah kesayangannya, plus menyuruh Suho, kakaknya, untuk menyebarkan foto-foto tidak 'cool' nya ke mading sekolah. Foto saat dia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan peta Korea Selatan yang tercetak di bantalnya, misalnya.

Huft! Mana mungkin dia membiarkan 'cool' imagenya hancur berantakan karena foto itu.

'Uuuurrrggghhh! Dasar Appa licik! Mentang-mentang berkuasa,' cibir Sehun. Tapi sayangnya hanya dalam hati. Karena dia masih ingin hidup dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama babyLulu-nya.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun menyetujui tugas yang diberikan Yunho, sang Appa. Meskipun dia harus merelakan ponsel kesayangan, penghubung hatinya dengan babyLulu, ikut di sita selama satu minggu sebagai jaminan. Meskipun Yunho benar-benar menekankan 'NO LUHAN' selama satu minggu nanti. Dia menerima tugas itu. Dengan embel-embel seminggu di Paris bersama Luhan saat liburan sekolah nanti.

'Asiiikkkk! Liburan gratis ke Paris! Lumayaaaan! Kekekeke,' kekehnya pelan. Alhasil, selama satu minggu kemarin, dia benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Luhan.

Bukankah mereka satu sekolah? Mengapa tidak menghampirinya saja?

Sehun sudah akan berlari menuju kelas Luhan dan meninggalkan Tao begitu saja di kelasnya saat hari pertama dia menjalankan tugasnya, namun dia tidak bisa. Appa mungkin tidak mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah. Tapi sang kakak yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matainya benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Entah apa yang dijanjikan Appa hingga Suho yang biasanya hanya perduli dengan buku-buku tebal itu mau menjalaninya dengan tekun. Hhhmmmm, _another black card,_ mungkin? Atau wisata ke Indonesia dengan Lay?

Entahlah, yang jelas dia benar-benar tidak memiliki celah untuk menemui Luhan. Dan siapa sangaka kalau ternyata Tao adalah anak yang menyenangkan, meski sedikit manja dan suka merengek. Setidaknya dia jadi tidak perlu merasa bosan selama menjalani 'seminggu tanpa Luhan' nya.

Dan Luhan?

Dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Pasti Luhan akan mengerti, pikirnya.

Dia bukan tidak tahu mengapa Appa melarangnya untuk menemui Luhan selama masa 'tugas'nya. Itu karena Appa tahu pasti bagaimana Sehun jika sudah bersama Luhan. Dia pasti akan melupakan semuanya. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti Tao ditinggal begitu saja saat dia melihat Luhan.

"Jja! Kau naiklah duluan dan segera bersiap-siap! Bukankah kau bilang nanti sore Kris Hyung akan kemari?"

"Eum!" Tao mengangguk pelan sebelum tersenyum jahil. "Tch! Bilang saja kau ingin cepat-cepat lepas dariku! Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan Gege, kan?!" tembaknya.

"Hehehehehe," Sehun terekekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tentu saja aku sudah tidak sabar. Ini sudah 209 jam 17 menit sejak terakhir aku melihatnya! Dan aku saaaaaangat merindukannya," jawabnya membuat Tao melongo.

"Yaaaaaaa! Kau benar-benar menghitungnya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aniyo. Hal seperti ini terhitung otomatis di dalam pikiranku!" jawab Sehun apa adanya.

"Iyuuuhh! Oh Sehun! Kau membuatku merinding!" ucap Tao sambil mengusap kedua lengannya geli. Namun detik berikutnya, keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ehem!" tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara deheman seseorang.

"Oh! Appa!" ucap Sehun saat melihat Ayahnya di ujung tangga. Tao sontak membungkukkan badannya hormat saat melihat pria paruh baya tersebut menghampiri mereka. "Samchun!" ucapnya tersenyum.

Pria tersebut, Oh Yunho, mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya yang masih sedikit canggung padanya. "Kalian sudah pulang sekolah?" tanyanya basa-basi. Tao mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tak penting dari Appanya. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Appa! Satu mingguku kan sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah menemani Tao dan mengantarnya kemanapun dia mau selama satu minggu ini sesuai dengan perintah Appa. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku!" ucapnya sambil menodongkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho saat Tao sudah berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Hehehehehe," Yunho cengir kuda saat Sehun menagih ponselnya. Dia teringat semua SMS Luhan yang berada di ponsel anaknya. Kekekekekeke. Dia terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah marah calon menantunya yang pasti akan terlihat sangat imut itu. Ditambah wajah panik anaknya saat Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya nanti. Terkadang jika melihat Sehun dan Luhan, dia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya dan Jaejoong waktu muda dulu.

Namun detik berikutnya, kekehannya berhenti saat ingatannya tertuju pada pesan terakhir yang masuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Oopps! Lebih baik dia cari aman sebelum anaknya mengamuk padanya.

"Ehem!" Yunho berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara. "Ponsel? Oh! Ponselnya ada di ruang kerja Appa. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri karena Appa mau keluar sekarang. Biasa, ada meeting mendadak. Hehehehe!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu sebelum Sehun yang memandangnya aneh sempat mengucapkan apa-apa. Sehun lalu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke ruang kerja sang ayah. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia membalikkan badannya saat mendengar Appa memanggilnya dari pintu depan.

"Sehun-ah! APPA MINTA MAAF!" teriak Yunho sebelum menghilang di balik pintu depan. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung akan sikap aneh Appanya. Namun dia kembali hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar suara Luhan. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat jumlah pesan masuk di ponselnya. 99% dari Luhan.

'**Sehun-ah! Eodiesso?**'

'**Yaa! Mengapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?**'

'**Yak! ****Oh Sehun****! Kau ingin mati di tanganku, eoh!?**

Sehun terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan-pesan Luhan. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana imutnya wajah Luhan yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya saat mengetik pesan-pesan itu. Namun kekehannya terhenti begitu saja saat dia membaca pesan terbaru yang dikirim Luhan untuknya.

_**KITA PUTUS!**_

MWO?! Apa dia tidak salah baca? Dia bahkan baru saja mendapatkan kembali poselnya dan sudah dengan semangat kemerdekaan ingin mendengar suara Luhan. Tapi justru pesan tak senonoh itu yang ia dapatkan. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya manly berkali-kali. Seolah dengan begitu, isi pesan itu akan berganti menjadi **'Chagi-ya, bogosipheo!'**. Namun sampai matanya lelah berkedip, tulisan itu masih tetap sama.

APA!? Sehun kembali membulatkan matanya hingga hampir menyerupai mata 'owl' milik sahabat kesayangan kekasihnya. Luhan meminta putus? Apa itu masuk akal? Tapi mengapa? Apa hanya karena dia tidak menemuinya selama satu minggu ini?

Lelah bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa tanpa ada yang menjawabnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelfon yang bersangkutan. Lama dia menunggu sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangkat telfonnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Sehun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Chagi—"

"Siapa ya?" tanya Luhan dari seberang sana dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Ne? Xiao Lu! Ini aku, Sehun!" jawabnya bingung.

"Sehun? Sehun yang mana? Oh Sehun? Kim Sehun? Mianhae aku tidak punya kenalan bernama Sehun!" ucap Luhan cuek membuat Sehun cengo di tempatnya.

_What the Hell!_

"Hannie! Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Hhhhh. Maaf ya, errmm siapa tadi namamu? Ah ya, Tuan Sehun! Tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini. _And I have nothing to talk to you_!" jawab Luhan lagi, masih dengan nada cueknya, yang disusul dengan bunyi 'tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut' yang memekakkan telinga Sehun.

Sehun menatap ponselnya cengo dan kembali mengerjapkan matanya _manly_ berkali-kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seminggu tanpa Luhan, dia jelas amat sangat tidak mengharapkan ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Luhan.

Pip

'Halloooooo?' kali ini suara Luhan terdengar lebih ceria. Membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Xiao—"

'_Aigoooo! Eottokhae? Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima panggilanmu sekarang. Karena itu, setelah nada biiiip __nanti, kau bisa meninggalkan pesanmu, oke! Tenang saja, aku janji akan menyampaikannya pada Luhan. __Okeeee__? Biiiiiiii__iiiii__p'_

Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, Sehun menatap ponselnya cengo dan mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini tidak manly lagi, berkali-kali. MWOYAAA! Sejak kapan ada voicemail seperti itu?!

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! APPAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ini semua gara-gara Appa! Awas saja. Sehun pasti akan mengadukan hal ini pada Eomma. Dia tahu kalau Jaejoong paling menyayangi Luhan. Biar saja nanti Jaejoong yang membalaskan dendamnya.

Yunho memegang tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa merinding. Dia juga seperti bisa mendengar suara anaknya, Sehun, yang berteriak kesal karena-nya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah membaca pesan Luhan. Aigoooo! Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau Sehun akan mengadukannya pada Jaejoong.

'Mati aku!' batinnya miris.

**~O.O~**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun tidak membuang waktunya untuk segera menemui Luhan. Begitu ia memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya, Sehun langsung berlari menuju kelas Luhan yang berada di gedung yang berbeda dari gedung kelasnya. Tapi Luhan tidak ada. Padahal biasanya Luhan selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dia ingin menunggu Luhan sebenarnya, tapi satu pesan masuk dari Tao mengurungkan niatnya.

'Shit!' Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia ada kelas tambahan sebelum jam pertama dimulai?

Sehun kembali lagi ke kelas Luhan saat istirahat. Tapi dia hanya disambut oleh Kyungsoo yang menatapnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku kira kau sudah lupa jalan kemari!" sindir namja bermata _owl _ itu bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat bersuara. "Luhannie tidak masuk sekolah!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tidak masuk? Wae? Apa Xiao Lu sakit?" tanya Sehun yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo semakin meningkatkan tingkat kekesalan dalam tatapannya. Membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. '_Angry_ Kyungsoo _is the worst!_' pikirnya.

"Really! Oh Sehun! Seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri mengapa Luhan sampai tidak masuk sekolah!" jawab Kyungsoo. "Makanya! Lain kali, kalau SELINGKUH carilah tempat yang lebih tertutup! Jangan di depan umum!" imbuhnya membuat Sehun melongo bingung.

Dia?

Selingkuh?

Tapi dengan siapa?

"Siapa yang selingkuh?" tanya Sehun bingung, dan tingkat kekesalan Kyungsoo langsung meningkat menjadi 90%.

"YA JELAS KAU LAH! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR LUHANNIE AKAN MARAH KALAU AKU YANG SELINGKUH?!" pekiknya sebal, membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

Dia?

Selingkuh?

Dengan siapa?

Tapi kapan?

"Errrmmm, Kyungsoo Hyung! Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Terakhir kali aku memeriksa ke dalam hatiku, nama Luhan masih terpampang nyata di sana. Tidak ada nama lain," ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya. Mencoba membaca dan mendeteksi kebohongan dari wajah Sehun. Tapi sepertinya namja albino di depannya ini tidak berbohong. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehun memang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Apalagi kalau selingkuhannya berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Mana ada orang yang melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Kecuali kalau dia tidak sayang lagi dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekolah dan apa yang aku dan Luhannie lihat di kantin kemarin!" titah Kyungsoo.

Sehun semakin mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya orang-orang membicarakan apa? Dan kalian melihat apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

Uuurrrggghhh! Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo menenggelamkan Sehun di sungai Han saat itu juga. "YAK! Oh Sehun! Apa kau selama ini tinggal di kutub utara? Mengapa kau tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentangmu selama seminggu terakhir ini?!" Kyungsoo kembali kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Errrmmm, yaaaaa, itu karena aku tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang digosipkan oleh orang-orang tentangku. Menurutku itu tidak penting," jawab Sehun apa adanya.

Kyungsoo sontak menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Tidak penting untukmu, bukan berarti tidak penting untuk Luhannie! Pabbo!" tukasnya.

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' atas ucapan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo kembali menepuk jidatnya. 'Makhluk di depannya ini, bukankah dia siswa terbaik di tingkatnya? Mengapa bisa sebodoh ini?'

"Lalu, memangnya apa yang kalian lihat di kantin kemarin?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Hhhhhh, Luhan melihatmu sedang bermesraan dengan murid baru itu. Namja yang menurut gosip yang beredar SEANTERO sekolah merupakan KEKASIH barumu. Namja hebat yang berhasil mengalahkan Luhan dan merebut perhatianmu selama seminggu ini. Sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah lagi bersama Luhan!" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"MWO!?" teriak Sehun dengan suara beratnya. Menarik perhatian beberapa siswa tukang gosip yang urung ke kantin saat melihat kedatangan Sehun tadi. "Aku dan Tao? Aeeeeyyy! Mana mungkin ada yang seperti 'itu' di antara kami berdua!" ucap Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya geli. Mana mungkin dia selingkuh dengan sepupunya sendiri.

"Jadi namanya Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Sehun. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Karena setahuku, kau bukan tipe orang yang suka bermesraan dengan temanmu," Sehun memberikan death glare yang sukses diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tao itu sepupuku!" jawabnya singkat.

"WHAT?!" Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang terkaget-kaget. "Lalu mengapa kau melupakan Luhan jika dia hanya sepupumu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Hhhhhhh" Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Salahkan saja Appaku!" jawabnya kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa juga untuk menceritakan tentang pesan terakhir(?) Luhan untuknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan lidahnya saat Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mengapa dia dikelilingi orang-orang BODOH!?

"Kemarilah!" titah Kyungsoo setelah lidahnya kembali. Sehun menurut saja, mengira kalau Kyungsoo akan membisikkan hal penting padanya. Namun—

PLETAKK

"Awwwwww! Yak! Pendek!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya setelah kotak pencil milik Kyungsoo bertemu dengan kepalanya. Dia sudah ingin memprotes lebih lajut atas tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya saat dia melihat beberapa siswa yang menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa karena kejadian langka barusan. Namun dia urung melakukannya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali mengangkat kotak pensil di tangannya. Bersiap untuk kembali mempertemukan benda yang di pegangnya dengan kepala Sehun.

Brakk

Kyungsoo membanting kotak pencil itu di atas mejanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aigoooo!" gumamnya. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" teriaknya kemudian membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Kecuali Sehun yang tidak siap dengan serangan(?) mendadak itu.

"Kau! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Kau kan hanya dilarang menemui Luhannie! Kau masih bisa menemuiku dan mengatakannya padaku!"

Bingo! Sehun tidak pernah merasa lebih bodoh dari ini. Well, dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain Luhan.

"Aigooooo! _You are hopeless_, Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Pergilah temui Luhan nanti dan jelaskan sendiri padanya. Ajak sepupumu itu sekalian!" titah Kyungsoo lagi.

Lagi, Sehun memberikan death glarenya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya memerintahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi, hanya ditanggapi dengan Kyungsoo yang memutar bola matanya malas. Uurrggh! Kalau saja dia bukan sahabat baik dari kekasihnya, well yang menganggap kalau mereka putus kan hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo pasti hanya tinggal nama saat ini.

**~O.O~**

Ting Tong

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah suasana hening yang -kembali- menyelimuti rumah keluarga Tan setelah, sempat sedikit menghangat pagi tadi.

"Baekhyunnie! Tolong bukakan pintunya sayang!" teriak Heechul dari dapur.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Masih sepi.

Heechul menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Berniat untuk memarahi Baekhyun yang pasti sedang mengobrol dengan kekashnya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum keibuan(?) saat melihat putra bungsunya yang telah tertidur di depan televisi dengan ponsel di tangan. Sepertinya dia bosan karena sampai saat ini tidak ada niat untuk bermain dengannya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel itu terdengar kembali. Heechul mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di atas sofa sebelum beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklekk

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eomma!" ucap si 'tamu' begitu Heechul membuka pintu.

"Sehun-ah?! Aigoooo! Kemana saja tidak pernah main ke sini lagi?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat siapa tamunya. "Kau ada masalah dengan Luhan ya? Sudah seminggu ini dia uring-uringan terus di kamarnya."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Hmmmm, sedikit kesalah pahaman, Eomma!" jawabnya. Heechul mengangguk paham dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja di sebelah Sehun. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun dengan 'kesalah pahaman' itu.

"Ah! Ini Tao, Eomma. Sepupuku dari Beijing," ucap Sehun memperkenalkan Tao saat menyadari tatapan Heechul yang tertuju pada Tao.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tao imnida!" Tao membungkukkan badannya sopan di saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Omooo! Manisnyaaaa! Eomma bisa memaklumi mengapa Luhannie bisa salah paham." Heechul tersenyum maklum. "Jja! Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Aniyo Eomma. Aku menunggu di teras saja." Tolak Sehun sopan.

"Geurae? Arrasseo! Eomma akan menyuruh Luhan turun," ujar Heechul sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ibunya Luhan Gege baik sekali," ucap Tao saat Heechul masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Luhan. "Dia juga sangat cantik," imbuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao. "Tunggu sampai kau melihat Xiao Lu!"

Cklekk

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Luhan yang keluar dari dalam rumah dengan malas-malasan. Rambut pink yang sedikit berantakan, mata yang sedikit sembab, wajah yang sedikit merengut dengan bibir yang di-_pout_-kan, dan tangan yang disilangkan di dada. Jangan lupa kan kaos longgar bergambar 'rusa' yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan celana selutut dengan motif yang sama itu. Tidak ada yang lebih imut dari _pouty_ Luhan di mata Sehun. Ooooh! Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok manis di depannya ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Tao malas. "Mau apa kesini?" tukasnya ketus. "Berdua pula. Cih! Dasar tukang pamer kemesraan!" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yaaah! Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja, Tuan Oh! Tidak perlu ditahan! Sekarang katakan apa yang kalian inginkan karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Oopps. _Wrong move_, Sehun. Kau membuatnya semakin marah.

"Chagi-ya! Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, hmmm?" ujar Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan mencebik imut. "Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil 'chagi'? Mengapa kau melihatku saat menyebut kata itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menoleh ke sampingmu?" sewot Luhan sambil menunjuk pada Tao dengan dagunya.

"Aeeeeyyy! Kau cemburu, Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Blusshh

"A-aniyo!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Menutupi semburat merah yang mulai menjalari pipi chubby nya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? siapa yang cemburu? Dia TIDAK CEMBURU!

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan!" Tanpa sadar, Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat mengucapkan itu dan semakin mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya setiap kali dia merajuk pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan! Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja!" Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Semakin terbahak saat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan memberikan glare terbaik yang dimilikinya. Luhan _is just too cute for his own good_!

Tao tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi kedua orang di depannya. Benar-benar pasangan unik. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mirip seperti Yunho Samchun dan Jaejoong Imo. Kekekeke. Lihat saja! Mereka bahkan sepertinya lupa kalau dia juga ada di sini.

"Yaaak! Oh Sehun! Kalau kau datang kemari hanya karena ingin mentertawakanku, sebaiknya pulang saja sana!" tukas Luhan semakin kesal. Dan Sehun semakin terbahak. "Urrrggghhh! Dasar makhluk albino menyebalkaaaan!" Luhan kembali berteriak dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kedua tamu tak diundangnya. Namun tangan kekar Sehun yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya menghalangi langkah Luhan.

Bluusshh

Luhan merutuki rona merah yang seenaknya saja kembali mejalari wajah manisnya. Merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang di dalam dadanya. 'Aiiissshhh! Jantung Pabbo! Mengapa di saat seperti ini?'

"Xiao Lu!" panggil Sehun tepat di telinga kirinya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. "Maafkan aku, hmmm?! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Sehun membalikkan tubuh mungil Luhan agar menghadapnya. Satu tangan masih memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas agar dia bisa melihat wajah cantik yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terbawa dalam suasana manis yang diciptakan oleh Sehun. Tenggelam dalam mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Menikmati sentuhan jaemari Sehun yang mulai membelai lembut pipinya. Semuanya hampir sempurna, sampai—

"Ehem!"

—deheman lumayan keras dari arah belakang Sehun mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya yang terus merona tanpa henti. Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang marah pada Sehun? Kali ini dia merutuki Sehun dan wajah tampan serta tatapan tajamnya yang membuat lutut Luhan serasa lemas seketika.

Sehun pasti akan menghajar siapapun orang yang berani merusak moment manisnya dengan Luhan kalau saja orang tersebut bukan sepupunya yang bernama Tao. Lalu dia teringat akan tujuannya datang menemui Luhan.

"Xiao Lu! Kenalkan, ini Tao. Dia—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Luhan cepat.

"Han—"

"Dia kekasih barumu kan?" potongnya lagi.

"Bab—"

"Kau sudah memperkenalkannya, Oh Sehun! Dan kalian bisa pergi sekarang! Tidak perlu jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk pamer kemesraan di depanku!" ujarnya kembali dengan nada ketus.

"Aiiisshhh! Mengapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai bicara dulu?" Sehun frustasi.

"_What's the point_? Toh aku sudah tahu semuanya! Lagipula, bukankah kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi?! Kau kan sudah membaca pesanku tadi!" tukas Luhan.

"Chagi-ya! Aku—"

"Sehunnie!" panggil Tao. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya," ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk kemudian mundur satu langkah.

_What?! _Luhan melengos tak percaya. Mwoooo? SEHUNNIE?! Dan itu pun di depannya!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan Gege! Namaku Tao." Namja yang datang bersama Sehun itu memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan mengangguk malas. "Sehun sudah menyebutkan namamu tadi!" jawab Luhan, membuat Tao mengulum senyumnya. Sehun benar, Luhan terlihat sangat imut meskipun saat sedang sewot seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa Sehunnie juga sudah menyebutkan kalau aku ini sepupunya?"

_Double What?!_ Luhan kembali melengos tak percaya. Namja ini benar-benar memanggil Sehun-NYA dengan sebutan sayang seperti itu di depannya?!

"Aku sudah bilang kal— MWO?! Se-sepupu?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya imut dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Apa katanya tadi? Sepupu? SEPUPU? _Triple What?! OH. MY. GOD_! SEPUPU?! Jadi selama ini dia uring-uringan tidak jelas hanya karena seorang 'sepupu'? Belum lagi, jelas-jelas dia sudah berkata aneh-aneh dan menuduh yang bukan-bukan tadi? Dan itu pun di depan mereka!

"Jadi kau,,?" Luhan bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Tao tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan yang masih mengerjap imut, sesekali sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf, karena sudah membuat kesalah pahaman di antara kalian berdua!" Tao kembali membungkukkan badannya. "Tapi, Luhan Ge tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih kok. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mengambil Sehunnie dari Luhan Ge," lanjutnya kembali tersenyum manis.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA! INI SANGAT MEMALUKAAAAAANNNN!' pekik Luhan dalam hati. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Bak pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan, seperti itulah kira-kira warna wajah Luhan saat ini saking malunya. Karena rona pink saja, jelas tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa malunya Luhan karena telah menuduh Tao yang ternyata sangat baik dan manis itu. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena terlalu malu.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Tao berbunyi. Namja manis itu lalu tersenyum setelah memeriksa ponselnya. "Ah! Sepertinya Kris Ge sudah menungguku di depan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Luhan Ge!" pamitnya pada Luhan yang masih terdiam. "Sehunnie! Nanti tolong katakan pada Imo kalau aku akan makan malam di luar. Dan kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Cepatlah berbaikan, arrasseo!"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menunduk. Bahkan setelah Tao pergi meninggalkan mereka pun, Luhan masih menundukkan wajahnya malu. Tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Maaf!" ucapnya pelan saat Sehun tak kunjung membuka suara.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menghampiri Luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Dia lalu meraih jemari Luhan untuk disatukan dengan jemari panjangnya. Sehun melepaskan satu tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Namun Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau masih marah?" tanya-nya. Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku malu!" ucap Luhan, SANGAT pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" goda Sehun.

"Aiiissshhhh! Aku malu, Sehun-aaaah!" ujarnya manja sembari menyandarkan keningnya di dada bidang Sehun yang langsung direspon dengan Sehun yang melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya. _It's the first time ini his entire week that he feels so right_. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang langsung membalas pelukan Sehun. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh itu. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar amat sangat merindukan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu, Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang kali ini juga menatapnya, meski pipinya masih bersemu merah. "Kau tahu?" ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni Luhan kemudian mengecup keningnya sayang. "Aku suka sekali saat kau cemburu seperti tadi!" ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya, menggoda Luhan.

Blusshh

"Y-yaaaah! Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dan memukul dada Sehun dengan manja. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Luhan. "Aku tidak cemburu! Hanya kesal karena kau mengabaikanku!" tambahnya masih tidak ingin mengakui kalau dia cemburu.

"Kekekekeke. _Whatever you say, Princess_!" jawab Sehun masih tertawa kecil. "Yang jelas, kau terlihat sangaaaaat manis saat marah-marah tadi," lanjutnya.

"Yaaa—"

Chu~

Protesan Luhan tenggelam seketika saat bibir basah Sehun menempel sempurna dengan bibirnya. Mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan manis yang menggelitik perutnya. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata seakan berpesta di sana. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun menurunkan satu tangannya untuk dilingkarkan di pinggang Luhan, menarik tubuh Luhan, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya sekaligus menopang tubuh Luhan yang mulai melemas karena serangan mendadaknya. Tangan satunya beralih ke tengkuk Luhan, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Uuuurrgghh! _Damn his lips and his awesome kiss_!' rutuk Luhan dalam hati saat dirasa kakinya mulai berubah menjadi jelly. Untung tangan kekar Sehun melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya atau dia akan terjatuh saat itu juga. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun saat namja tampan itu mulai melumat dan memangut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lumatan dan pangutan yang membuatnya serasa di awang-awang. Luhan kemudian mengangkat kakinya sedikit berjinjit agar dia bisa membalas dan menyeimbangi ciuman maut kekasihnya. Pikirannya langsung beku seketika saat lidah Sehun mulai menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya. Meminta izin untuk mengeksplore lebih dalam lagi.

"Euunghh!" lenguhnya pelan saat benda basah dan hangat itu mulai mengeksplore mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni di dalamnya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Sesekali, Sehun akan mengulum dan menghisap lidahnya. Memberikan efek sengatan-sengatan yang seolah melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya. Membawanya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Euunghh!" Luhan bersumpah dia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah smirk saat lenguhan itu kembali lolos dari bibir manisnya. Oh My God! Ini adalah ciuman terpanas dan terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya selama ia berpacaran dengan Sehun.

Seminggu tanpa interaksi sama sekali sepertinya membuat Sehun seolah mengumpulkan ciuman seminggunya dalam ciuman ini. Uuurrrgghhh! Kalau saja mereka tidak butuh pasokan udara untuk bernafas, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun sayangnya, tangan mungil yang sebelumnya bergelayut manja di lehernya dan beralih memukul dadanya pelan itu berkata lain. Dan dengan gigitan pelan di bibir bawah Luhan yang kemudian kembali di jilatnya, Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan amat sangat tidak ikhlas. Namun demikian, dia sama sekali tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Menempelkan kening dan hidungnya nya dengan Luhan. Tersenyum menatap Xiao Lu-nya yang masih terengah-engah, karena ciuman mautnya, dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Aigoooo! Kekasihnya ini selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dalam keadaan apapun. Dia teringat mata Luhan yang terlihat sedikit sembab tadi dan mencium kedua mata Luhan yang masih terpejam. Merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi penyebab mata indah itu menjadi sembab. Setelah itu, dia kembali tersenyum saat matanya kembali terfokus pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka tadi.

Chu~

Sehun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Namun kali ini tidak melumatnya. Hanya menempel dan merasakan bibir manis itu untuk beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya.

Chu~

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Berkali-kali sampai dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang merona sempurna. Bahkan rona merah itu sampai menjalar ke telinganya. Luhan segera menundukkan wajahnya malu saat merasakan tatapan mata Sehun yang tertuju padanya. Dan Sehun terkekeh pelan karenanya, membuat Luhan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap Sehun tak suka karena telah mentertawakan dirinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo! Kyeopta! Nae Xiao Lu!" ujar Sehun kemudian mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas.

"Appo!" rengek Luhan manja seraya memegangi hidungnya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu, jika aku melakukan ini," Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mencium ujung hidung Luhan dengan lembut, "apa masih sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Sudah tidak sakit, hehehehe." ucapnya kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Eomma menyuruhku mengajakmu untuk _dinner_ di rumah malam ini, Lu. Katanya, dia merindukanmu, Baby!" ujar Sehun.

"Tch! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku tidak main ke sana?!" cibir Luhan.

"Hehehehe, mianhae!" Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya. "Kau tahu? Waktu itu aku menelfon ke rumahmu. Tapi Jongdae bilang kau sedang keluar dengan kekasihmu. Karena itu aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku kira, kau benar-benar selingkuh!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

Alis Sehun mengernyit. "Jongdae bilang begitu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. 'Aiiisssh! Dasar Kim Chentong. Memperkeruh suasana. Awas saja nanti kalau aku melihatnya!' batin Sehun tersenyum Evil. Membuat Jongdae yang saat itu sedang membersihkan halaman rumah Sehun tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengganggumu, Xiao Lu!" jawab Sehun sembari merapikan poni panjang Luhan yang nyaris menutupi mata indah favoritnya itu. Kemudian beralih mengusap pipi merah Luhan. "Apa kau masih belum percaya kalau Tao itu sepupuku? Kau bisa bertanya pada Eomma. Aku juga bisa meminta Tao untuk pulang lebih awal agar kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelah makan malam nanti."

"Shireo!" tolak Luhan. "Setelah apa yang terjadi barusan, aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Tao lagi." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bertemu dengan Tao karena malu? Bukan karena masih CEMBURU pada nya?" tanya Sehun menggoda kekasihnya.

"Yaaaaa—"

Chu~

Sehun kembali membungkam protesan Luhan dengan ciuman mautnya. Melumat, memangut, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir manis Luhan. Menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat itu. kembali menyapa penghuni di dalamnya dan melilitkannya dengan lidah Luhan. Saling bertukar saliva.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau bibir ini memang terasa lebih manis dari sebelumnya!" ujar Sehun sambil mengusap jejak saliva di ujung bibir Luhan kemudian menjilatnya.

Blussshhh

Entah terhitung sudah berapa kali pipi itu merona akibat ulah Sehun hari ini. "_I hate you, __Oh __Sehun_!" ucap Luhan pelan menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat, lagi, di bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak. "_I Love you too, BabyLulu!_" balas Sehun kemudian kembali mengecap manisnya bibir Luhan. Membuat pipi itu semakin merah.

Tidak ada yang mendengar suara grusak-grusuk di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, yang berasal dari tiga orang penghuni rumah tersebut, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana dan menyaksikan tontonan gratis itu. Heechul yang memekik tertahan saat melihat putra sulungnya terus melakukan ciuman panas di depannya. Baekhyun yang mendesis kesal karena kedua matanya ditutupi oleh Hangeng, dan sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan dari cengkramannya walaupun tidak berhasil. Dan Hangeng yang terus bergumam kurang suka saat melihat Sehun yang telah membuat anaknya menggalau selama berhari-hari itu terus memakan bibir tipis Luhan.

"Jadi, apa itu berarti kita tidak jadi putus?" tanya Sehun setelah akhirnya melepaskan bibir Luhan.

"Hmmm? Apa aku baru saja mendengar kata 'putus'?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan tampang _innocent_. "Apa kau ingin putus denganku?" tanya-nya.

"_NO_!_ Deffinitely NOT_! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau!" ujar Sehun tegas dan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Xiao Lu! Jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu lagi, arrasseo!"

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali dan membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata kekasihnya. Dia kemudian berdiri di ujung jari kakinya untuk mencium bibir Sehun sekilas. Menegaskan ucapan cintanya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah kekasihnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan sempurna di mata Luhan. "Aku juga sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat mencintaimu! Xiao Lu!" ucapnya lembut di telinga Luhan.

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu sempurna. Membuat Heechul memekik pelan di dalam sana. 'Aigoooo! Anak muda jaman sekarang. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau teras rumah itu tempat yang sangat terbuka?' pikirnya.

'Aiiissshhh! Si cadel itu kembali mencium bibir 'my baby'! Dasar makhluk mesum! Kenapa Lulu mau berpacaran dengan namja mesum seperti itu?!' gumam Hangeng dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Sifat posesifnya tiba-tiba bergejolak(?).

'Uuuurrrggghh! Dasar Baba dekil! Mengapa terus menutupi mataku? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Padahal kan aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini untuk mengancam si _Princess Barbie wanna be_ itu di masa depan!' batin Baekhyun miris menerima keadaannya dengan kedua tangan Hangeng yang masih menutupi matanya.

Namun di balik itu semua, ketiganya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang juga sedang dirasakan oleh kedua insan yang masih berciuman panas di depam mereka. Mereka juga merasa lega, karena kalau sudah begini, berarti semuanya akan kembali normal lagi. Tidak perlu mendengar teriakan frustasi Luhan. Tidak perlu susah payah berjuang untuk membujuk Luhan agar keluar dari kamarnya. Dan tidak perlu bergadang larut malam sendirian lagi.

Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai—

"Omooooo! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BRUGHH

"Aduuuh!"

"Aaaaaawwwww!"

Sehun dan Luhan sontak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menoleh ke asal suara. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak sempurna saat melihat Heechul, Hangeng, dan Baekhyun sudah tergeletak di atas lantai di depan pintu seperti kue lapis yang biasa dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang paling mengenaskan, mengingat tubuh kecilnya itu berada di posisi paling bawah.

"YAAAKK! EOMMA! APPA! BAEKHYUN-AH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA?" teriak Luhan frustasi saat melihat 'Human Sandwich' yang dibentuk oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya yang absurd.

"Hehehehehehe. Annyeong, Luhannie! Annyeong Sehun-ah! Eomma senang kalia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang!" Heechul, yang berada di posisi paling atas, melambaikan tangannya canggung pada Sehun dan Luhan sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Tidak usah menghiraukan kami. Kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian barusan!" ucap Hangeng asal yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepalanya dari sang Istri.

"Aduuuuuh! Babaaa! Eommaaa! Urrrgghh! Kalian beraaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" teriak Baekhyun di bawah sana. Menyadarkan HanChul akan posisi mereka saat itu dan segera berdiri kemudian membantu putra bungsunya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu untuk berdiri. Tanpa babibu lagi, keduanya segera berbalik dan berlalu dari harapan SehunHan dan menghilang di balik pintu. Tidak lupa menarik Baekhyun yang baru saja akan mulai mengeluarkan 1001 jurus godaan maut untuk menggoda Luhan.

Cklekk

Pintu kembali terbuka. "Silahkan dilanjutkan. Anggap saja yang barusan itu tidak pernah terjadi, okeee!" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Luhan yang sudah merah padam. "Dan ohya, apakah kalian bisa geser sedikit ke sana? Biar aku bisa mengambil gambar _live performance_ kalian dari balik jendela!" lanjutnya.

Luhan mendelik sempurna mendengar itu.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAKK! TAN BAEKHYUUUUUNNN!" pekiknya kesal. "Kau—"

Blamm

Pintu kembali tertutup sempurna. Dan Luhan langsung menutupi wajah malunya dengan kedua tangan. MeJiKuHiBiNiU. Warna-warna itu kembali menjalari pipi chubby nya. Namun kali ini, sepertinya dia tidak sendirian. Karena di depannya, rona wajah Sehun yang tengah berdiri cengo di sana juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya.

'AIIISSSSHHH! JINJAAAAAA! INI BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAAAANNN!'

**~O.O~**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Annyeong semuanyaaaaa #lambailambai'

Oke, gak ada yang perlu diomongin lagi. Seperti yang udah dijelasin di atas. Ini remake dari ff Liyya yang cast aseli-nya tuh 'KrisHan', dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini.

Eniwei, tujuan Liyya Cuma untuk meramaikan Event aja kok. Gak ada maksud laen. Jadi, maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan remake ini #bow

#HappySehunDay *telat -_-!

So, mind to Review?

**#Kiss N Hug **reader satu-satu ^_^


End file.
